User talk:Rasengod
I was wondering if you could put my page (vault 68) on the places page. thanks. PACMAN Waka Waka Nice to see you here, can't wait to meet your character. Realek 21:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Finally got my character up. Rasengod 08:09, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, still trying to learn to use this wiki. Locklear 86 23:53, 4th January 2009 (UTC) Yeah me too. I'm getting the hang of things, but it still takes time to master. Rasengod 00:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hi there! Are you the one who commented on my Jericho fanfic? Anyways, you sure can use that stuff, but I need to have permission to edit anything that you write that pertains to my stuff (e.g. if there is a battle somewhere in one of my locations, I'll edit your description of that place.) We cool? Okay, thanks!- EyesOfAmbition2 (P.S.: Do you think that some of my guys could possibly, sometimes, team up w/ the Manhattan BoS? I think it would be pretty cool.) Yeah our characters could team up. That is exactly what I wanted. Of course if something I write contradicts something you write you can fix it. I finished writing up all the stuff for the Manhattan Order of Steel and New York. Rasengod7@aol.com 06:52, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Yes, I encourage you to add stuff to the Manhattan Ruins article. -EyesOfAmbition2 Cool! Thanks. Rasengod7@aol.com 06:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) How do I make my Vault 86 article appear as a place in the places section? Locklear 86 23:11, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Edit: Misread your statement. You got to edit the main page and search for places. Just follow other examples and place it in. Rasengod7@aol.com 03:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) We should totally chat it up, the reason I came here was for text RP, holla at cha' boy. Realek 23:52, 6 January 2009 (UTC) If you want to rp then just message me whenever you are on. Hopefully I will be on. Rasengod7@aol.com 00:36, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I noticed that we have two different Enclave base locations, mine is in Connecticut, and yours is in the Federal Reserve Bank. Which do you want to stick with? - EoA2 I intended for the Federal Reserve to just be an on location base like Raven Rock in Fallout 3. The Enclave's main base is in Connecticut. Rasengod7@aol.com 01:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I have been looking the internet for a realese date for Operation Anchorage, the only one I found was dated the 15th but The Vault has no date, do you know of anything? Locklear 86 22:43, 8th January 2009 (UTC) There is no date yet, but there is a new interview that shows some new screenshots and explains where they are at with the dlc. Here's the link http://www.eurogamer.net/articles/fallout-3-operation-anchorage-interview Rasengod7@aol.com 23:45, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Do you have Fallout 3 for the Xbox 360, PS3 or PC? Locklear 86 22:47, 9th January (UTC) I have it for the 360. Rasengod7@aol.com 01:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) : What's your tag Razins? -- DANCWITHDEVIL, I sent EoA2 a friend request already. Realek 19:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Thrustsaber7. Rasengod 19:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Can I have something about Vault 86 soldiers in New York? I was thinking of having them in the Chryslus Building (because Chryslus is the Fallout Chrysler). They get there with the Vaults captured Verti Bird and scav for tech. Don't want anything to do with the MoS, just snooping around the Enclave. Locklear 86, 23:04, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Go for it. Rasengod 01:38, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : Hey Razins, I have a buddy who wants to join the Manhattan Order of Steel. I'm almost done my character and I think NYC would be okay to set up. Keep in touch. Realek 01:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the contact. And thanks for adding my article. I was thinking of writing an MOS character before I get back to college, just wanted the all clear. May reference some of your past work, but I won't push on anything you haven't fleshed out yourself yet (not intentionally anyway . . .) Run4urLife! 16:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) =Augustus Firelance= http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Paladin_Augustus_Firelance :My character, I'm a noob, so help me make it an awesome page. :Also, how you think of Stuyvesant High School? Firelance 23:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I think your character is fine excluding the fact that he is a Star Paladin. If you don't mine making him maybe a High Paladin or a Paladin that would be great. There can only be one star Paladin and Rhodes has that position. Over time you might want to expand on his background too. Stuyvesant High School is also fine. You could expand on it by adding info on past battles and missions that took place there. Rasengod 02:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Proposal Yo Razin's, I may have a suggestion for more universal and respectable character creation. When you get the chance, drop me a message via User talk:Realek. I'll give you an example and some suggestions. Realek 23:35, 9 January 2009 (UTC) : Well, the last large community major RP site I was on had a great character management system. I'll send you an email via EchoZero1@aol.com to Rasengod7@aol.com. Realek 04:44, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I read your email and I think it is a pretty good idea. If we just applied it to Fallout and trim it down a bit then I think it would be great to have. I like the questionnaire format. Rasengod7@aol.com 06:38, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Question Hi, it's quirk, you mentioned to ask you if I need anything before, and I wanted to ask, if you are going to put up a character for Fallout 3, are there certain formats and rules that should be carried out? The one about their not being the Vault Dweller is easy enough, but are there any others? Quirknky 20:02, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Quirknky No there really aren't any guidelines set up. You can make any character you want as long as the character doesn't interfere with the Fallout Canon. Rasengod 21:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I recently made a character, but someone put up that it contradicts with Fallout Canon. I'm having trouble seeing how it contradicts, could you help me with this, if possible? I would appreciate it. Quirknky 01:40, 22 January 2009 (UTC) I'll check it out. What is your character's name? Rasengod 00:40, 23 January 2009 (UTC) My character is called Charles. He is closely connected to the story, but doesn't come into contact with the Vault Wanderer. Edit: Wait, I just noticed you went ahead and looked at it for me. Thanks. Quirknky 16:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Rasengod can I (if your not planning anything) move my group into the Copacabana nightclub, its a famous big band club in New York, for any info on my group see Vault 86 (I am going to clean it up soon and add some info etc.) Its original location is, 10 East 60th Street in New York City (the club has changed buildings 4 times since opening in 1940). Thanks Locklear 86 17:19, 28 January 2009 P.S just completed Anchorage myself, leaving the winter T-51b, looks good on the stand and have reverse-pickpocketed Enclave uniforms onto the surviving BoS) Go ahead just make sure to link it in the appropriate sections. Also the T 51-b doesn't degrade. It does, but you won't really see it because it takes forever. I've been using it for hours and it is still at 100%. Rasengod 03:55, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I was temped to take the armour. it looks so much better than the other suit from Fort Constantine but I am living in the Outpost. I like to reverse-pickpocket Enclave Officer Clothes, Scientist, Power Armour unifomrs onto people and turn there place into mine. Ive done it Rileys Rangers, they all were Enlcave power armour an I turned the sorage room with selves into a armoury. Same at the outcast outpost. I like to collect high-tech stuff plasma rifles and the like and make BIG armouries. Give me something to do. Strangly enough I hate weaaring the power armour myself (I like Col. Autumns coat its good enough) but Butch dosen't mind. Wish he'ed stop shooting bodies and wasting my ammo. Locklear 86 15:42, 29 January 2009 Question about FEV on animals Hey rasengod, can you take a look at this discussion and weigh in? Question about FEV on animals --Yearsago 20:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Daniel Kruger Posted a suggestion on the talk page for him, http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:High_Paladin_Daniel_Kruger To be honest, I'll follow your lead on this, the MOS is your brainchild, so I'll take any and all suggestions you have with regards to Kruger and where he goes in Manhattan. Sounds like a plan. And the V-Bird assault thing's just plain cool. Always liked the idea of Power Armoured paratroopers. And with the NYC grudge, I'd say he'd fit in fine with Salvage. Run4urLife! 19:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Kruger etc. Just wrote in a little bit about Kruger in the MOS Mission Logs, but I reckon you might do a better job on the writing than me, I've only really ever written short pieces on this sort of thing. All I can say is that in a place like a train station, the Death Guard would be pretty much unstoppable (or maybe not, I'm thinking of Irish train stations, Jamaica Station is probably at least twice the size of anything we have over here. Never been to the States, see, so I'm thinking along the lines of Waterloo Station in London). They'd more than likely lose a knight or two (or more . . .), but they're sorta up there with the Lyon's Pride in terms of fighting ability. I sort of based them on the Spartans from 300 and I'd say that Kruger himself is on a par with Frank Horrigan (not quite punching Deathclaws in half, but definitely able to hold his own against some serious odds) Thanks for the pics, I was pretty close to the mark. I can see some serious crap (not sure if I'm really allowed to swear on the forums. The true phraze, as you well know, is slightly more vulgar) hitting the fan on the platforms, bullets flying, people screaming for medics, snipers all over the place and all that. It'd be a brilliant staging point for the V-birds, unless it's full of derelict trains (like every other train station in the Fallout universe). The whole walkway-to-enemy-HQ thing just reeks of traps going off though, in a good way of course. I'll definitely try to follow what you write, and see about doing a bit of writing myself too. Also, sorry for not signing most of the posts, bad form on my part. Run4urLife! 21:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'll drop in a few words in the mission log when my PC stops being an absolute donkey. My buddies thought it'd be funny to mess up my bandwidth with a laptop. Run4urLife! 22:05, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, no bother, man. If you're sick, you're sick, its not your fault. Run4urLife! 12:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Finished my Death Guard article, http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Death_Guard. I hope it'll make things easier, but then I do have a history of accidentaly destroying things when I had the best intentions in mind . . . Run4urLife! 21:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Cheers. Good to have you back. Run4urLife! 12:32, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Thats impressive. Definitely Kruger-looking. Not sure how to upload an image, though. Run4urLife! 23:42, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Cheers, I owe you one. Run4urLife! 23:57, 16 February 2009 (UTC) A question I created a new group called the Crusade, but we don't have a public enemy yet. I was wondering if maybe your MoS and my Crusade could be at odds with each other? The Crusade is gonna roll into NY soon anyway once I improve the article times 10, so I figured why not find an enemy faction? I'll check out your group, but yeah once they get to NY then they could be foes with MOS. Rasengod 02:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) MOS Character Can i make an MOS character for York? (East of MOS HQ, past Central Park) - Teh Krush 20:20, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, i'll make them now, just had to wait for The Crusade to expand their story enough. - Teh Krush 16:56, 16 February 2009 (UTC)